Andy Biersack: Vamp 2
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: The vampire who changed Ashley returns...this time for Andy. What will happen to Andy? And are the rest of the band members next? BVBxTwilight Crossover-Part of a potential series. To make sense of this (if it helps), read I'm A Vampire first.


**A/N: So I'm going to try and make a series of these. This is continuing off of my Ashley PurdyxTwilight crossover nonsense. Enjoy!**

Andy POV

This tour was going so fucking well. I got to have Jaelynn come with me, there had been no injuries or extreme fan encounters. Everything was going extremely well until tonight, that is. I had wanted to take a walk before we loaded up in the bus to head to Boston, MA for the next leg of Warped Tour 2013, when Ashley warned me to be careful. I thought he was just being paranoid like always since he'd been attacked and changed into a vampire. He had fed recently so I knew he had genuine concern, but I thought it was unneeded.

"Seriously man, be careful. You saw what happened to me; they could come for you next." I nodded to show I understood and stepped out into the crisp, mildly cool August night.

I had no idea how true his words were until a lithe, unnervingly graceful woman stepped out of what looked like nowhere and said "What do we have here?" Her voice was a high soprano, almost like a child's. She glanced behind her and said "Nathaniel? Come here please." A man who was almost as tall as me also stepped out of the shadows behind one of the many tour buses.

My fight or flight response was trying to kick in when I decided to be brave. _Or stupid, depending on how you look at it. _"I know what you are." The fiery-haired woman smirked and said "Oh? And tell me, Andy Biersack; what am I?" I stared defiantly back at her and said "You're a fucking vampire and there is no way in hell I'm letting you change me! I don't know if you just get your kicks out of ruining peoples' lives, but you already ruined the life of my bassist and I won't let you sabotage mine."

Her smirk changed to a deep-set frown and she screeched at me, saying "I'll do whatever the hell I please! You are weak, human." Then she smiled evilly and said "You can't stop me."

I glanced toward the direction of the bus and said "Watch me," and did what my legs were best at.

I ran.

Well, tried to anyway. She caught up to me in less than two seconds and whispered in my ear "I shall enjoy watching you suffer with your pathetic human girlfriend, watching you struggle with your bloodlust. It will certainly be entertaining and keep me from being bored in this new universe."

The next thing I knew was pain, unbearable amounts of it. It was like fire was scorching through my veins and then my muscles, tearing me apart from the inside out. This female dropped me on the ground and laughed, before looking up and seeing…._Ashley. _She raced away before he could even think about catching her.He was barking orders that I barely heard prior to passing out. "CC and Jinxx, pick him up and get him back to the bus. We need to check him for damage and see how bad his injuries are." I felt a hand grab mine as I faded into unconsciousness, then it was ripped away. "Not right now, Jae. Wait until he wakes up. If he knows it's you, you'll be safe."

Footsteps walking away…..then I knew nothing but blackness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jae POV**

I couldn't believe this had happened. Andy, my Andy had been bitten by the same vampire that had turned Ashley, apparently. I wondered if this vamp was stalking us or something and began to fear that the others were next. I also began to wonder if Andy and I would still be able to be together when he was a vampire.

I recalled in the Twilight books how hard it had been for Edward to be around Bella before she was changed. He had said her blood didn't bother him anymore after he thought she was dead, but even I knew that hadn't been true. Edward had been a vampire, a creature that was preprogrammed to want blood. And soon, Andy would be too. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't lose his gorgeous blue eye color that was so like my own. _Maybe there are exceptions to the rule, _I thought. _I mean, Ashley's eyes turn crimson when he's thirsty and go back to normal when he's not. That certainly wasn't in the book._

Alas, it was now day three and I knew the signs to watch for now that signaled when the transformation was coming to an end. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat; it was going as fast as a helicopter's blades. In the next few minutes, his black hair lengthened by a couple of inches and grew thicker and shinier and the bite mark started to disappear. "Ashley." I softly called out. He blitzed into the room and, listening, said "The end is close."

His tattoos all stayed on, except the word 'Dragonfly' on his hand, and his skin grew a smidge paler than it currently was. Suddenly, he arched his back and cried out and it took everything in me not to run and comfort him. "Ahhhhh!" It looked similar to being dragged upward by his heart. He dropped to the bed beneath him and was completely still. His heartbeat slowed and then stuttered, beating no more.

His eyes flew open and instantly found me. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and raced over to me, sapphire eyes burning and kissed me, reminding himself to be careful. He was, after all, a million times stronger than me now and could crush me with his pinky finger.

He pulled back and said "So….I'm a vampire."

I nodded and said "Yeah, you are."

He grinned and said "Well…might as well have some fun."

_And find who did this to you because the other guys might be next._


End file.
